


Мы парочка?

by hirasava, WTFSlash2020



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, reid is oblivious
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22389589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirasava/pseuds/hirasava, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFSlash2020/pseuds/WTFSlash2020
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Kudos: 34





	Мы парочка?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [boyfriends?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4656717) by [astralgabriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralgabriel/pseuds/astralgabriel). 



Утро у Спенсера Рида выдалось довольно странным.

В принципе, нормальное утро всегда было редкостью, но именно это оказалось странным по причинам, не связанным с серийными убийцами.

У дверей, широко улыбаясь, его подстерегала Джей-Джей. Когда Спенсер ответил менее широкой и неловкой улыбкой, она восприняла это как приглашение крепко обнять его. Он отстранился, смущенный и немного сбитый с толку. Джей-Джей улыбнулась еще шире — Спенсер и не представлял, что такое возможно, — и, почти пританцовывая, отправилась восвояси.

Спенсер готов был проигнорировать эту странность, пока мимо с понимающей ухмылкой не прошел Росси, похлопав его по спине.

— Не беспокойся насчет Хотча, — сказал он. Спенсер повернулся и поднял палец, чтобы спросить, о чем именно ему не стоит беспокоиться, но Росси уже ушел. Спенсер возмущенно закрыл рот и нахмурился. Что-то явно произошло, а он не знал — или не осознавал, — однако пазл не складывался.

Он решил, не откладывая, выпить кофе. Возможно, кофеин поможет найти ответ и разгадать загадку.

Несколько минут покоя, с одним лишь жужжанием кофейного автомата в качестве компании, дали Спенсеру время подумать. Что изменилось между его вчерашним уходом с работы и сегодняшним приездом и вызвало такую реакцию?

Он отправился домой, принял душ, переоделся и стал ждать Дерека. Они сходили в кино на «Агентов А.Н.К.Л.» и обсудили неточности фильма. Затем Дерек отвез его домой, Спенсер перечитал «Искусство войны» и «Божественную комедию», после чего в 1:37 попытался заснуть.

Ничего особенного.

Схватив пластиковую чашку, он смирился с временной странностью окружающих и вернулся к своему столу. Дерек еще не приехал; его документы лежали нетронутыми, стул был задвинут. Спенсер вытащил первый лист из своей стопки и начал просматривать, но тут поймал взгляд ухмыляющейся Эмили. Ее бровь изогнулась.

— Давно пора, — сказала она. Спенсер все больше и больше запутывался, и это ему совсем не нравилось.

— Давно пора?

— Игра в дурачка не для тебя, Рид. Но, — Эмили изобразила, как застегивает молнию, — мой рот на замке.

Она подмигнула и опустила глаза на разбросанные по столу бумаги. Было ясно, что подробностей от нее ждать не стоит.

Спенсер пришел к двум выводам: либо это нелепая шутка без конкретной цели, или же он забыл что-то важное. Как бы ему ни хотелось счесть происходящее шуткой, страх, что его собственный разум начал оборачиваться против него, не давал покоя. Он глубоко вздохнул и принялся барабанить пальцами по ладони, пытаясь отвлечься. Дерек скоро приедет; Дерек может заверить его, что все это безобидное развлечение.

Но прошло десять минут, а тот так и не появлялся. Сгорая от нетерпения и немного нервничая, Спенсер схватил папку с последним обзором дела и сделал небольшой крюк к кабинету Пенелопы под предлогом, будто ему нужно подтвердить регистрационный номер, хотя разбуди его ночью, он назвал бы его без запинки.

Спенсер постучал в дверь.

— Кто ищет пути в царство знания? — отозвалась Пенелопа.

— Э-э, Спенсер? — ответил он, чувствуя себя немного более расслабленным. Пенелопа излучала ауру беззаботности и неизменной доброжелательности. При такой работе это было освежающе.

— Хочешь войти — ответь мне на вопрос, мой благородный конь, — произнесла она. — Кто твой самый любимый член команды?

— Полагаю, ответ — ты?

Дверь распахнулась, за ней стояла Пенелопа и дико ухмылялась, прижимая палец к губам.

— Тс-с, чудо-мальчик! То есть ты прав, но вдруг кто-то услышит?

Она пригласила его войти, и Спенсер не мог не заметить, как подчеркнуто прозвучало ее «кто-то», словно она намекала на кого-то конкретного.

Пенелопа толкнула его в одно из вращающихся кресел и захлопнула дверь. Спенсер почувствовал себя загнанным в угол и начал понимать, что идея прийти сюда была не такой уж замечательной. Пенелопа плюхнулась на свое место, а затем вплотную придвинулась к нему.

— Давай, мне нужны подробности. Морган отказался делиться сочными деталями, а девочки только ими и живут, понимаешь?

Спенсер знал, что его лицо, вероятно, выглядит забавным, однако с каждой минутой ощущал все большее смятение.

— Гарсия, я... Что происходит? Почему все знают обо мне что-то, чего не знаю я?

— Ну, ты понимаешь, прошлый вечер!

— Прошлый вечер?

— Поход в кино. С Морганом.

— Это было... мило?

Гарсия помолчала, хмуро глядя на него. Она выглядела... обеспокоенно?

— Рид, ты ведь знаешь, что было вчера?

— Ну... четверг?

Пенелопа застонала и опустила голову.

— Знаешь, для гения ты иногда такой рассеянным, — когда Спенсер продолжил смотреть на нее с замешательством, она продолжила: — Это было свидание, Рид. Морган пригласил тебя в кино на свидание.

— О.

И, честно говоря, если взглянуть на это под таким углом, все встало на свои места. Дерек, наверное, при всем желании не смог бы выразиться яснее. Он же даже, кажется, сказал: «Так мы встречаемся?» — и Спенсер совершенно не понял, о чем он, думая, что Дерек просто подтверждает договоренность о встрече. Ему и в голову не пришло помыслить о чем-то большем.

Конечно, обычно они собирались всей командой. Предложение Дерека пойти только вдвоем должно было привлечь внимание Спенсера, но не привлекло. Он просто предположил, будто это поход в кино с лучшим другом.

Дерек заплатил за билеты и купил попкорн; Спенсер не придал этому значения и собрался сделать то же самое в следующий раз.

Во время фильма рука Дерека лежала на его плечах; Спенсер даже не заметил, поскольку привык к мимолетным нежным прикосновениям Дерека на работе. В конце концов, тот не в первый раз обнимал его за плечи.

Ласковый тон Дерека, когда он назвал его «красавчиком» — прозвище не было новым, но интонация, если подумать, придала ему совершенно особенный смысл.

Заминка, легкая улыбка и неловкий взмах рукой на прощание, когда Дерек наблюдал, как он идет к своей двери; Спенсер счел это защитным рефлексом, желанием Дерека удостовериться, что он дома, в целости и сохранности.

Осознание окатило его ведром ледяной воды. Все же было прямо под носом, а Спенсер и не заметил. Реакция членов команды расставила все на свои места.

— Земля вызывает Спенсера, ты все еще со мной? — Спенсер оторвался от своих мыслей и несколько раз моргнул, когда Пенелопа хлопнула в ладоши перед его лицом. — Слава богу, а то я уже подумала, что у тебя сгорел предохранитель.

— Я... Нет, нет, я просто задумался. Удивляюсь, как это я сразу не понял.

— У всех бывают выходные, вундеркинд. Что думаешь делать?

— Ничего.

— Ничего?

— Я как раз думал об этом. По логике вещей, то, что мы с Дереком пара, имеет смысл. Нам всегда было комфортно рядом друг с другом; мы всегда были близки. Я всегда ставил его на первое место, как и он меня. Это любовь, не так ли?

Спенсер не заметил, как открылась дверь и в комнату вошел третий человек. А вот Пенелопа увидела, но не стала перебивать.

— Возможно, тогда я и не понимал, но теперь, когда я знаю, чем был вчерашний вечер для Дерека, а следовательно, и для меня, это воспоминание становится еще более приятным. Он дорог мне, и уже давно. Если сравнивать с моим прошлым опытом, чувства к нему гораздо сильнее, чем те, что я испытывал к Лайле или даже к Мэв. Честно говоря, не представляю, как я раньше не понял, что для нас это был следующий логический шаг.

Спенсер почувствовал, как чьи-то руки крепко обхватили его сзади, и замер. Чей-то подбородок опустился ему на плечо.

— Мне нравятся твои рассуждения, красавчик, — практически промурлыкал Дерек, и Спенсер расслабился, тая в объятиях. — А то я уж было волновался, что это мне придется быть сентиментальным.

— Морган?

— М-м?

— Мы можем устроить второе первое свидание? Вроде дубля?

Спенсер ощутил, как руки Дерека опустились. Тот повернул кресло с ним к себе и усмехнулся.

— Конечно, можем.

Дерек протянул руку, и Спенсер сжал ее, позволяя поднять себя и прижать к груди, лицом к лицу. Их первый поцелуй был коротким, сладким и невинным; второй — немного длиннее и менее сладким. Дерек зарылся ладонью в волосы Спенсера, а он обнял его за плечи.

Когда они отстранились, улыбаясь друг другу, Пенелопа проныла:

— А можно еще раз на «бис», пожа-а-а-луйста? Я не успела включить камеру!


End file.
